In day-to-day interactions with others, an individual typically shares various different details of that individual's personal, financial, and professional information. As part of sharing information, the individual may provide both topically relevant information and tangential information that may not be topically relevant but may be used to verify the topically relevant information. For example, to complete a commercial transaction with a vendor, an individual may provide some type of payment information, such as a credit card or checking account number. The vendor may further request, from the individual, additional information that may not be directly related to the transaction but that may be used to verify other information received for the transaction. For example, the vendor may request a user identification that may provide, for example, the individual's name, address, driver's license number, and/or other biographical information and use this additional information to authenticate the individual.